The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Retractable awnings have been in use for many years, both on buildings and on mobile structures such as such as recreational vehicles and mobile homes. Typically, a retractable awning includes a cloth panel awning sheet that is securely attached along one edge to a roller mounted on an axle. The axle is in turn attached to a mounting bracket attached to the building or mobile structure. An opposite edge of the cloth panel of the awning is securely attached to a projecting support bar. Scissor arms support the support bar as the support bar extends out and the cloth panel unrolls from the roller to the cloth panel's full projection. Generally the roller is mounted at a slightly higher elevation than the final elevation for the support bar, so the fully extended cloth panel projects out from the building or mobile structure at a slight downward angle. Retractable awnings not only provide shade and protection from the elements they can be retracted for storage during heavy winds and/or when one wants to move a movable structure with an attached awning.
However, retractable awnings only provide shade when the cloth panel of the awning is located between the sun and the area to be shaded. If the sun is high in the sky there is usually not a problem with the awning providing shade. However, when the sun is lower in the sky there can be a problem with the awning not providing suitable shade. For instance if the awning is mounted on a south-facing surface and the sun is low in the sky to the east (rising) or low in the sky to the west (setting) the cloth panel of the awning can be out of position and will not block the sun's rays.
There have been attempts to overcome this problem by adding side panels to a retractable awning. There are various forms of slidable curtains or panels that snap into place that have been disclosed. These curtains and snapped panels leave openings between the cloth panel of the awning and the side curtain/panel. These openings allow the sun's rays to penetrate below the awning. In addition these curtains and snapped panels are difficult to mount/assemble or disassemble. Since one cannot retract a retractable awning with these curtains or panels in place a side panel that is difficult to disassemble poses a problem when the winds rise quickly and one needs to retract the awning quickly. Finally, the curtains and snapped panels currently in use are cumbersome to store. Accordingly, there is a need for a side shade system that is easy to mount, easy to remove, easy to store and does not leave openings that allow the sun's rays to penetrate.